conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
The Nagreba Family
The Nagreba Family is an Osmir farming family centred in Northern Alem near the coastal trade city of Ahiamiri, containing 21 members over 4 generations. The family is led by 70 year-old Enduga Nagreba. The majority of the family work on the family farm, with the exception of 25 year-old Nwaane Nagreba, who lives and works in the city (Ahiamiri) with his wife and two children. The majority of the family is of the Osmir ethnicity, and speak the Odida dialect. The only non-Osmir members are Aiya, the family matriarch who is of Ndinawi descent, as well as Deribar, wife of Nwaane, who is Olaka. The family patriarch (Enduga) and his wife (Aiya) have 3 sons and 3 daughters, though the daughters have all married into other familes Family History The family name, Nagreba, is a form of the name Magaba, suggesting descent from the legendary Magaba. Family records show that the Nagrebas have lived in the house (Nagreb House) for at least 8 generations (to the year 210), and family legend says that they have lived there for 15 generations, after sailing down the Alem river to escape war in the South. However the surname Nagreba is not an Osmir word, instead being widespread in Ndinawi land, suggesting a historic migration East from Ndinawi. Enhimezi The farming village of Enhimezi (from Old Osmir "Anhye-Mezi", meaning 'Well Meeting Point") has historically and presently contained 4 families: the Nagrebas, the Hilns, the Orus and the Amabas. It is situated 3km from the sea, and 4km from Ahiamiri. Records from a nearby village's temple show that Enhimezi was around before the flood, and is at least 700 years old. The village was completely destroyed during the flood, and was not resettled until about 100AF. It has a population of 112, of which 34 are Oru, 30 are Hiln, 27 are Amaba, and 21 are Nagreba. All families are Osmir ethnicity. The village is located in Amaly Province, the second most populous province in Alem, with 15,000 inhabitants. The provincial town of Amaly is Ahiamiri, with over 700 inhabitants. The province contains 182 settlements, and has an area of about 650 square km. Though traditionally each family would own a large area near the village which they would farm, the Hiln family now owns all of the farmland surrounding the village, thanks to the family's high-ranking connections. Nowadays the Oru, Amaba and Nagreba people of the village are employed by the Hiln men. As is tradition in Northern Osmir villages, a leader is elected by the elders every 6 years. Due to Hiln control of the land, the options are essentially limited to Hiln men. The current leader is Sanku Hiln, who has been leader for 17 years. The village is split into four quarters for each family, with a well in the centre. There is a small temple to the Gods in the Amaba quarter. There are eight Oru houses, five Hiln houses, six Amaba houses and five Nagreba houses. Family Tree This family tree shows the living members of the Nagreba family, with ages in brackets. Bold italicised names are people who have married into of the family, and gained the Nagreba name. Bold names are people who were born into, and are still in the Nagreba family. Enduga Nagreba (70) * Married Ndinawi woman, Aiya Ferza (66) * Son: Embigbo (48, 5 children) ** Married local woman, Ekehihi Nerer (45) ** Daughter: Miani Hiln (26, married local man, Netini Hiln, 3 children) ** Son: Nwaane (25) *** Married Olaka woman, Deriber (previously Raimeza Tawak) (21) *** Daughter: Nerimete ''(4) *** Son: ''Nweronwe ''(2) ** Daughter: Ihoro Gani (24, married local man Magabasho Gani) ** Son: '''Rombege (23) ** Son: Akoro (20) *** Married local woman, '''''Nagagabir Hiln (19) *** Daughter: Nagagabirnir (0) * Daughter: Porohihi Oru (47, married local man, Nardim Oru, 6 children) * Son: Analu (45, 3 children) **Married city women, Yelai Okpur (43) **Son: Gi'an (20) **Daughter: Ekehihi (18) **Daughter: Alahihi (15) * Son: Mgbedan (43, 4 children) **Married local woman, Chekub Oru **Daughter: Chekub Hiln (21, married local man, Malke Hiln) **Daughter: Bwese (19) **Daughter: Ugbwelo (18) **Son: Kandag (16) * Daughter: Malalni Amaba (41, married local man, Kandag Amaba, 3 children) * Daughter: Ngwagwa Makra (38, married Osmir city man, Akoro Makra, 5 children)